


Wonder

by anuminis



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anuminis/pseuds/anuminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wonder of a new born baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder

[ ](http://i5.photobucket.com/albums/y193/anuminis/SGA/sga%20saturday/new.jpg)


End file.
